


Chalk It up as a Win

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Gokudera and Tsuna have a quiet, romantic moment in the park ... mostly. The quiet needs some work.





	Chalk It up as a Win

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (27) I want to hold you like nothing is going to stop us

* * *

  
Gokudera's grin was enormous, but his voice was soft and shy when he said, "No one's around."  
  
The park was unusually quiet, Tsuna realised as he looked around the spot where they sat. He couldn't see anyone else, but that was normal enough for this part of the park, with its clumps of trees and bushes; the telling thing was that he couldn't hear anyone nearby either. There were only the distant shrieks of kids playing. "Yeah. Kinda weird, isn't it?"  
  
"It's ... it's nice," said Gokudera, his tone a little sly. Tsuna started as something touched his hand, and then grinned. He looked down to see Gokudera's fingers creeping over his own.  
  
He tangled their fingers and then said, "But we shouldn't. What if someone comes?"  
  
Gokudera grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. "This is a really secluded spot! I bet no one will show up here. In fact, I'm _sure_ of it."  
  
The fact that this was a 'secluded spot' was the problem. There was a lot of short, dense shrubbery in the area, and couples looking for a chance to hide away came here often. Tsuna had thought it was a pretty bad idea to come here in the first place, since this was traditionally a couples' spot, but he had liked the thought of a little quiet time for the two of them.  
  
But ... if Gokudera was so sure that no one else would come...  
  
Tsuna looked out over the park gardens, wondered if he'd feel better not knowing, and asked the question anyway. "Gokudera-kun ... did you rig the area with dynamite to keep people away?"  
  
Gokudera fidgeted. "The smoke makes the sunset look really nice."  
  
"Gokudera-kun!"  
  
"And I put up warning signs this time!"  
  
That sounded okay, Tsuna thought, and was appalled at himself for the things he'd come to regard as acceptable. He sighed. "They're not written in G-script, are they?"  
  
"No way! I wouldn't give people unnecessary chances to break the code! Anyway, then there'd still be a bunch of dumb bastards coming around to interrupt."  
  
Tsuna had learned to live with relative happiness by quitting while he was ahead. He moved closer to Gokudera, and they slid their arms around each others' waists. Gokudera's arm squeezed tight, and he leaned down to kiss Tsuna on the cheek. It was quiet, and they were alone, and Tsuna was free to kiss him back properly right there in the open, on the grass.  
  
(And the smoke did make the sunset beautifully red, his panicked brain churned out when some other couple ignored the warnings, before he insisted that they run over to help.)


End file.
